A ambos lados del bosque
by eumimont
Summary: Catra le escribe una carta a Adora llena de sentimientos reprimidos. Confiando en Escorpia, le dicta todo lo que quiere decir, sin darse cuenta de que la carta ha sido manipulada y que el mensaje que le llega a Adora no es el que ella deseaba.


Una advertencia 

— Adora, una judía con suerte. Eso pareces. Cuando te miran de perfil se nota que tienes una nariz extraña. No me gusta. La odio. A ti y a tu narizota. Te crees la gran cosa. No lo eres. La número uno soy yo. Atentamente, Catra.

— Vale.

— ¿Lo apuntaste todo, Escorpia?

— Algo así,— murmura. — Sí.

Catra alza una ceja dudosa y camina rápidamente hacia ella, murmurando cosas. — Déjame ver eso.

La escorpiana sacude la cabeza y suelta una carcajada, alejando la carta de las garras de su jefa. — Pero eso sería perder el tiempo, Comandante. Si me puso en dictado fue para avanzar. Confíe en mí.

Catra suspira y gruñe un poco antes de asentir. — De acuerdo, pero más vale que mis palabras de guerra le lleguen a los oídos. Son orejas pequeñas, así que hazlo posible.

Escorpia sonríe y le da una confirmación antes de emprender su camino al buzón. Entrando a la oficina, así como un relevo, aparece Entrapta, haciendo movimientos ágiles con sus dedos cortos, gorditos y precisos encima de un teclado sin números ni letras ni símbolos. Catra la ve y se llena de ansiedad. Sus orejas se retuercen un poco.

— Es que no comprendo cómo puedes entender a esa cosa.

Entrapta levanta la mirada y sonríe ampliamente. — Son patrones. Es sencillo. El truco está —

— No te pedí clases.— La gatúbela se dirige hacia el escritorio de botones pequeños, grandes y medianos. Se asoma en la vitrina, la vista hacia los interiores de la Horda la satisfacen. Todo tranquilo.

Entrapta deja pasar la interrupción, pues se intriga en ver lo que su jefa observa. Su cabello la recoge y la carga hasta situarse justo al lado de Catra.

— Este es un lugar muy interesante. Desde el primer día que llevo aquí he notado cosas muy intrigantes y extrañas.

Catra suelta una carcajada leve. — Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo qué?

— … El área de las literas. Siempre han sido dos camas por bloque; ¿porqué no se usaba la de arriba en el primer bloque? La de abajo tiene dibujos en sus paredes. Parecen jeroglíficos.

Catra se congeló por unos segundos, su mirada tensa y con cejas fruncidas. Sus garras prometieron no salir por respeto a la inteligencia de la genio a su lado, pero de no haber sido Entrapta quien preguntó, hubiese hecho fiesta.

Se tomó unos segundos más en contestar, mirando a la vista de la vitrina, y respiró hondo. — La de abajo es más cómoda. La de arriba tiene los 

espirales rotos.

Entrapta asintió, tomando la excusa como válida. — Ahora duerme sola.

Catra suspiró y evitó su propio reflejo. — Sí,— dijo, con los párpados pesados. — Ahora duermo sola.

Entrapta iba a dar un comentario pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por la gata, quien se pasaba la palma de la mano por debajo de un ojo.

— Anda,— dijo sin mirar. — Sigue hundiendo tus botoncitos. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

— Lágrimas.

— ¿Ah?— Catra se voltea por fin, su mirada cristalizada chocando con la curiosa de Entrapta.

— Estás llorando.

La comandante sacude su cabeza y gruñe. — Mira, tú no dejas de ser una princesa. Si me caes bien es porque me convienes y te has comportado. 

No lo dañes.

Entrapta la mira sin dejar la curiosidad. — Que mujer extraña eres. Tienes una máscara que nunca usas y tienes una obsesión con la enemiga.

— Y a ti te arrastra el pelo. Mira a ver si quieres que te arrastre yo por él.

Antes de cualquier otro comentario incómodo, Escorpia regresa con una gran sonrisa.

— Comandante,— llama, anunciando su llegada. — Ya mandé la carta. 

Permiso para retirarme al receso.

— Te doy permiso. Llévate a Entrapta,— ordena la felina, sus ojos llenos de coraje y sin ningún rastro de la vulnerabilidad de hace unos segundos.

La escorpiana se lleva a su compañera con entusiasmo. — No se quede sin almuerzo, jefa.

Catra pretende ignorarla al voltearse una vez más hacia la vitrina. Camina en silencio y siente los pasos pesados de Escorpia y los puñitos de cabello de Entrapta marcharse. En su soledad, la comandante felina recuesta su frente del cristal y observa a la Horda.

— Adora,— gruñe. — Este debía ser tu reino, no tu enemigo. Has cometido un gran error. Espero que estés arrepintiéndote ahora mismo.

Al otro lado del Bosque de los Susurros, observando por un cristal teñido de lila, está Adora, con la palma de su mano acariciando el paisaje oscuro lejano.

— Catra, — susurra, y es lo único que dice porque es lo único que extraña.

Pasos llenos de apuros y ansiedades llenan los pasillos de Luna Brillante. Los rizos color lavanda y de destellos brillosos brincan con cada paso. La puerta de la habitación de Adora se abre con un gran trueno, haciéndola apartarse con un brinco del cristal.

— Te ha llegado una carta y no me gusta para nada.

Adora frunce sus cejas y extiende la mano, esperando a que Glimmer se la entregue. Cuando se la pasa, Adora mira el sobre. En una letra irreconocible lee la dirección sencilla del palacio: Palacio Luna Brillante, para She-Ra. No lleva sello, solo una estampa de símbolos extraños que legaliza su entrega. La rubia abre el correo y desenvuelve los doblajes, comenzando a leer a voz alta.

— Querida Adora, pareces una joya. Cuando te miro se nota que tu belleza es extraña. Me gusta. La amo. A ti y a tu nariz. Eres la gran cosa. La número uno eres tú, a mí me gusta ser la número dos. Atentamente, Catra.

Le tomó unos segundos a Adora para poder cerrar la boca y parar de leer con los ojos tan abiertos. Se quedó sin palabras, los ojos llenándose de angustia y lágrimas amontonadas que no acababan de derramarse.

Glimmer rompió el silencio. — ¿Por qué dice nariz?

Luego de morderse el labio y parpadear las lágrimas, dejando que cayeran y secándose antes de que bajaran de su quijada a la carta, miró a la de pelo violeta.

— No sé. Aquí dice judía con suerte pero está tachado. No entiendo a 

esta carta. 

Su amiga se sentó en el borde de la cama plana y dura. Se puso pensativa.

— Es que eso no es algo que Catra escribiría.

— Sí, lo es. Pero no la de ahora; la Catra buena.

Glimmer dudó la posibilidad de que en algún universo la felina no fuera una amargada. No comentó, pero tragarse esas palabras le supo agrio.

— Vas a visitarla, ¿no?

Adora asintió.

— Y no vas a dejar que te acompañen.

— No.

— Y mi madre va a encargarse de decir que eres una loca.

La rubia se volteó, gruñendo. El gesto le recordó a la gata que dejó en casa.

— Mira, Glimmer. Con todo el respeto que le tengo a tu madre, espero que ella me lo devuelva. Necesito hablar con Catra, aunque me cueste la reputación.

La princesa la miró con el desprecio que le tenía a la comandante de mala fama. Le sacó otro gruñido a Adora, más lleno de angustia.

— Adora,— murmuró la princesa. — Cuídate mucho.

La rubia le tiró una sonrisa y sin pensarlo agarró la espada. Salió de la habitación y andó por los pasillos del palacio con aires de determinación, la cabeza en alto y el corazón en la mano. Tan pronto pisó la grama, dejando atrás la seguridad del refugio, pensó en sus colores violetas, los que serían la imagen que añoraría tan pronto entrara al bosque, practicando las palabras que le diría a su dulce tormento una vez la viera.

La transición de reino a bosque se sintió de inmediato, la soledad y los vientos hipnotizantes abrazando a Adora. Apenas caía el atardecer, el viaje se esperaba ser largo, tedioso, pero con los nervios de ver a Catra era increíble lo pequeño que el bosque se hacía. Cada paso se sentía como un salto y Adora se mordía el labio meditando si regresar o no.

¿Qué excusa es válida? ¿Cómo le digo a esta mujer otra vez que no quiero regresar?

Le seguiré rompiendo el corazón hasta que solo queden pedazos filosos.

La mente se le llenaba de preguntas y comentarios que con cada minuto que pasaba la hacían querer correr a los brazos de Luna Brillante. Ya no recordaba el choque caluroso de estar cerca de la Horda. No recordaba que el bosque se hacía más profundo y se llenaba de más tormentos con cada centímetro de distancia de ese lugar.

Mientras más cerca, más le temblaban las manos a Adora. No era miedo, Adora siempre fue valiente y She-Ra la protegería. Era nervios. Eran los recuerdos pesados que comenzaron a retumbar por cada rama. Eran los ecos viejos de memorias pasadas que debieron haber sido callados.

— Adora,— susurró el viento. La mujer se tiró de rodillas, sollozando. Lloraba porque sabía las palabras que iba a escuchar. — Te amo.

Era la voz áspera y profunda que la dormía de jóven y la atormentaba en su adultez. La voz susurrada de lo más que añoraba desde que se fue, que le pertenecía a quien debió estar a su lado siempre, liberándose junto a ella.

Adora abrió la boca para contestar pero el eco cambió, e imitando su voz, contestó: — yo también te amo, Catra.

Los ecos empeoraban e incrementaban de intensidad. Con los recuerdos y las lágrimas, Adora cruzó la frontera, llegando a la realidad. Cuando pisó la última hoja moribunda del bosque, se dió cuenta de que allá adentro Catra todavía gimoteaba su nombre, pero afuera (en la Horda) ya no sería igual. La rubia juró sentir un escalofrío que le subió a los pies, le acarició la espalda, y le llegó hasta el cuello.

Dentro del castillo de tinieblas, en la oficina que atrapaba como una torre, la felina se estremeció. De los pies al cuello.


End file.
